High security locks that are designed to be pick proof and drill proof utilize specialized lock pins. FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a high security lock 002 of the type sold by Medeco Security Locks, Inc. and which is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,499,302; 3,722,240; and 4,635,455; the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Lock 002 is composed of a case 008, a cylinder 002, and tumbler components 010. Cylinder 002 fits into case 008 and comprises key hole 004, tumbler holes 018 and latch bar 006. Case 008 receives cylinder 002 into cylinder hole 017 and receives tumbler components 010 into tumbler holes 016. Tumbler components 010 may comprise of spring 012, top pin 014, and security pin 020. Security pins 020 can utilize three distinctive features to inhibit a lock from being picked. These aspects are pin length, wedge orientation, and slot position.
FIGS. 2A-2E; 3A and 4A-4B show alternative embodiments of security pins used in lock 002. Security pin 020 in FIGS. 2A-2E has a top part 024, a bottom part 021, a long side 025 and a short side 026. Tab 029 is located at the top end of the security pin extending from top part 024. The distance from the top part 024 to the bottom part 021 is considered the pin length. Security pins typically come in six different lengths and are identified as being size 1-6. As the security pin 020 transitions from short side 026 to long side 025 through top part 024, a wedge 022 is formed. Wedge 022 has a long wedge face 027 and a short wedge face 028. Wedge 022 can be oriented in the fore direction or the aft direction, depending on whether bottom part 021 forms a point to the left or right of tab 029. Generally, a wedge 022 which has a bottom part 021 forming a point to the right of tab 029 is considered an “aft” wedge or “aft facing” wedge because the wedge is facing to the left (rear); a wedge 022 which has a bottom part 021 forming a point to the left of tab 029 is considered an “fore” wedge or “fore facing” wedge because the wedge is facing to the right (front).
Formed within security pin 020 and transitioning from the top part 024 end to the bottom part 022 end is a slot 023. Slot 023 can be positioned to the left, the center, or the right. Slot 023 is positioned to the left when slot 023 lies in a position greater than 180 degrees from the tab 029 in a clockwise direction. Slot 023 is positioned to the right when slot 023 lies in a position less than 180 degrees from the tab 029 in a clockwise direction. Slot 023 is positioned to the center when slot 023 lies in a position approximately 180 degrees from the tab 029.
Security pin 020 in FIGS. 2A-2E is a high security pin of length 6, with an aft facing wedge and a right slot. In contrast, security pin 020′ in FIG. 3A is a high security pin of length 6, with an aft wedge and a center slot. Security pin 20″ in FIGS. 4A-4B is a shorter pin, of length 3, with a fore wedge and a left slot.
Security pins 020 thus can have six different lengths; two different wedge directions, and three different slot positions, yielding a total of 36 different combinations of characteristics, i.e. 36 different security pins. Since the pins are small, it is difficult to consistently and accurately discern all the characteristics with the naked eye. If such security pins are dropped on the floor or mixed together on a workbench they require a high degree of concentration by a skilled locksmith to sort them into their correct categories and correctly put them away with other pins of the same size. If they are not correctly sorted then they will cause problems. An inoperative lock (if a lock is inadvertently assembled with the wrong lock pin) is at minimum a problem for the locksmith who will have to disassemble and re-pin the lock, and potentially could be a security problem for the structure which now has an ineffective lock.
Furthermore, security pins of this type are not inexpensive, currently costing about $27 per 100 pins. A locksmith who drops a tray containing many bins of differently sized security pins cannot afford to throw them away, but also may not be able to afford the time needed to carefully to sort them out back into their proper bins.
What is needed is a device or method to discern the characteristics of a security pin, to decode them and/or to sort them. It would also be beneficial if the device or method could identify master pins, top pins, and security pins attributable to an individual key.